Our Sins7 Deadly Sins
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: I got approved to do the 7Deadly sins fanfic challenge on LJ today, and started it. Yami Bakura X Yami Marik. Each chap is them with one of the deadly sins. Each is rated on it's own
1. He is wrath

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 03/ Wrath

Word Count:159

Rating:T for use of words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: I use the name Malik for Yami Marik, too cause a little less confusion. And Yami Bakura just has Bakura. This one is in Bakura's point of view.

Bakura's point of view.

Malik, Marik's darkness. Malik is not a true Yami. He was born of Marik's anger and hate. Malik is an enigma, that I cannot figure out. Why does he sit on the other side of the room, watching me. I am looking at him as well, for different reasons, I'm sure.

This is not a crush, or any other sappy ass emotion. It is just that he understands pain. He understands the same hatred and anger towards the pharaoh, that I do. But, there is a difference, he was made from it, so it is the same, yet not.

Those purple eyes are burning into me again, like fire. A purple flame. I believe I have fully went insane. Why else would I be looking into the flames of hell as they watch me back? Marik, you released your wrath onto human kind in the form of your own Yami. Why has it been released on me has well?


	2. He is Greed

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 01/Greed

Word Count:162

Rating:T for use of words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one is in Malik's point of view.

Malik Point of view

Idiot thief king. Why the hell is he looking at me like that? So what if I was looking at him first. It doesn't give him him a damn right to look back at me. I'll keep looking on, at him. He'll give up first and look away. Maybe that will prove to him that I am better.

Today he decides to notice me. I noticed him over a week ago. We've known each other since Battle City, yes. But, not cared enough to notice each other. Selfish thief. He has to have everything. I want to want like he does, to want everything. I want him to want my notice, guess I've gotten it.

I think our eye lock has got our Hikaris worried. I can feel them looking between Bakura and myself. Maybe there is a need to be worried. Maybe we're rubbing off on one other, without even being close. I'm starting to be just has greedy has Bakura.


	3. The Darkness Envys the Light

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 05/Envy

Word Count:229

Rating:T for use of words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one starts in Bakura's point of view, then switches to Malik's.

Bakura Point of view

I was busy watching Malik, when Marik stood up. Malik and I both break our eye lock, to look at Marik. He got up only to seat himself again, next to my own Hikari on our old love seat. Love seat that is the most stupid name I have ever heard. I listen has he clears his throat.

"Ryou, would you like to go out on a date sometime?"

What the fuck? Did he just ask my light out? Ryou is blushing has he mumbles a small "Sure." Out.

I ignore them now. Nothing should be that simple. I look back at Malik, but he is watching and listening to our lights now. Well, to hell with them all. I leave the room without saying a word to anyone, what would be the point? I walk into my room and shut the door rather loudly, and think of all the things my hikari has, that I do not.

Malik point of view

My hikari asked Bakura's to be his, and he agreed. How dare they do this. All they care about is their own wants and need. My own damn hikari makes it look so easy, it's not. How could he just up and ask that? They have everything, we the yamis have nothing. They don't even notice the thief left. Too wrap up in having each other. Damn my hikari and Bakura's.


	4. Bakura does mean Proud

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 07/Pride

Word Count:213

Rating:T for use of words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one is in Bakura's point of view.

Bakura point of view

My weak hikari has been acting a total fool, for the last month. Ever since Marik asked him on that date. They are still together, and going out again tonight. Ever since Marik asked, Ryou has been far too happy for any human being, I swear. I'm sitting on his bed right has he gets ready for this date tonight.

"Bakura, you need to stop being so crappy all the time." He tells me while trying to decide between a blue shirt and a white one.

"Go with the white one, and what are you talking about?" I snap at him, I am sick of waiting for him to pick a damn shirt.

"If you'd swallow your pride, you could be happy, too." He answers putting on the white shirt. I do have good taste, and he knows it. Swallow my pride? What does he know? Why would I want to act like a fool over someone?

"Bakura, you should admit you like him. Worse case, he doesn't feel the same."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I shot at him. He looks me in the eyes.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about." He says calmly. Damn Hikari, Damn Malik's hikari, and damn Malik too, for making me want him.


	5. It's just lust nothing more

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 06/ Lust

Word Count:203

Rating:T for use of words and making out/Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one is in Malik's point of view. I was inspired to write this cause' of the song "Pagan Poetry" By Bjork, which I do not own.

Malik point of view

My hikari is going on another date with Bakura's hikari. He said he was going to pick Ryou up for their date. I decided to go along, for no reason.

We pulled our bikes into to the drive and I couldn't help but smirk as the door to the house was pulled open. My plan will go perfectly. We stepped into the house and has soon as we did, Ryou asked if Bakura and I would be alright alone. I quickly answered "Yes". Marik said to find a way to entertain ourselves, with our destroying anything, and for that he got a look that shut him up.

Once our lights left, Bakura turned to me.

"Why the hell are you here?" I smirk once again and grasp his upper arms and pull him toward me.

"Malik, let go." He says in a deathly whisper.

"No," I answer, and catch his lips with my own. He doesn't kiss back at first, but after a moment he does. I deepen the kiss as he parts his lips. Soon we both break for air.

"This is just lust, nothing more." I tell him.

"I can live with that." We move to continue in the living room.


	6. I'm fine with doing nothing

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 04/ Sloth

Word Count:165

Rating:K+, no bad words this time or making out, or anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one is in Bakura's point of view. Not a lot to say for this one.

Bakura point of view

I'm sitting on the stupid love seat with Malik, watching TV, like most days. Over the last few weeks this has become our thing. Stay at my house or his. Mostly over here, because Isis doesn't trust up, and think we're up to something, because we are always together, but doing nothing. Which reminds me, of what Ryou said.

"Hey Malik?"

"Hmm?" He answers leaning against the arm of the love seat.

"Ryou said we should go on one of those date things. I really don't want to leave this spot."

"Neither do I. I'm fine just sitting here. Aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. It's just Ryou was annoying me." I lay on his legs.

"So has Marik, but they just don't get it."

No, they don't. This relationship, or what ever it is, doesn't need anything. We don't have to leave the house. We don't need to go to the park and act like children. We can just sit here with each other's company.


	7. I can't get enough of you

Characters/Pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Prompt: 02/Gluttony

Word Count:230

Rating:T bad words, making out and a lot of yaoi, but no sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. I make no money from the writing of this.

Author's Notes: Same name rules. This one is in Malik's point of view. I have no clue how I did 7 of these today.

Malik's point of view

"Malik, this has got to stop." My hikari has decided to stop me on my way to Bakura's

"What do you mean, and make it fast."

"You and Bakura this has to stop. I am not saying break up with him. But he's like your drug. All you do is spend time with. You two don't even spend time with other people." Could Marik have taken breath in that whole speech.

I push past him and walk to my bike. "Listen and listen well hikari. I don't care what you have to say on the matter. Mind your own relationship." And with that I pull out of the drive way.

* * *

I got off my bike and banged loudly on the front door. As soon as Bakura opens it, I push him against, but he is all too ready and meets me half-way into the kiss.

"You got the speech, too." He says and I know it's not a question. I give a nod anyway.

We both go into the house and sit on the love seat we always do. The TV is already on, like normal. We both get comfortable and begin to kiss, touch, and bite any piece of skin we can. Who gives a damn if we spend too much time together. We can't get enough of each other, and the rest of the world can rot.


End file.
